Naoya Mitsurugi
.'}} | birthday = November 12 | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 6'2" | weight = 195 lbs | eyes = Amber Brown | hair = Red | blood type = B- | unusual features = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Mitsurugi Clan | occupation = Knight "Mordred" | previous occupation = Head of the Mitsurugi Clan | team = | previous team = | partner = Unknown | previous partner = Unknown | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = Mitsurugi Clan | education = Seiren | status = Active | signature skill = Spirit Weapon }} Naoya Mitsurugi (御剣 直哉, Mitsurugi Naoya) is a male Quincy hailing from the ancient and prestigious Mitsurugi Clan that were said to be direct descendants of King as well as close relatives of and . As former head of the Mitsurugi, Naoya was present during the collapse of the Kurosaki and assisted the Ishida in the maintaining of relations between the families. He currently serves as a Knight among with the title of "Mordred" (モルドド, Morudodo). Appearance Naoya is unique among normal for his vibrant, long red hair. His eyes are shown to be rather narrowed in comparison to the other Sternritter, the coloration being an ocean blue. Naoya has a complimenting red goatee around his chin. He wears a specialized, long black coat that has a golden-colored cross on the back, accenting golden lines on each side of it, golden crosses on the shoulders, and a metal emblem on the left side of his chest. The jacket is normally kept zipped from his waist and up, form-fitting his body figure. Not often seen, Naoya's Zanpakutō is sometimes kept on the left side of his hip, while his gun bandoleer is worn on his right side, strapping the generated spirit pistol onto his hip. Naoya wears a black bucket hat, featuring matching designs that are shown on his jacket, along with two silver die tied on the left side of the hat. Naoya pro.jpg|Naoya in the manga. Naoya full.jpg|Naoya's military uniform. Personality Naoya is depicted as a self-proclaimed "badass" with no equal, often attempting to prove this point through defeating his opponents as quickly and swiftly as possible, as well as going to great lengths to make a lasting impression on allies and opponents alike during battle. However, Naoya often keeps a more calm and silent guise about him, not appearing interested in matters that don't concern him. Even during meetings, Naoya is usually the one to fall asleep and miss out on important information. In battle, Naoya is rather sarcastic and blunt, not desiring to stall out fights, and preferring to end them as quickly as possible. In accordance with this, Naoya has a code of honor that causes him to not accept challenges from children; although, unlike others who hold this particular honor code, Naoya has no problem attacking females. Evident from his past, Naoya is also a compulsive gambler, who has the unfortunate disadvantage of having terrible luck. As a result, Naoya's reputation as a powerful Shinigami is blinded by his reputation as an "easy victory" in the gambling field. This reputation was built up because of the gross profits others have made off of his misfortune and gambling addiction. It was this addiction that caused him to lose his leadership in the Onmitsukidō to Kana Shihōin. In the rare instances that Naoya hits a winning streak, he believes it to be a bad omen, and bad things do tend to happen to him or his comrades afterwards. He is shown to be a gruff, demanding individual who is hard to please. In fact, he usually refers to Minato as "idiot disciple". Most of the Seijin Order considers Naoya a great man, to which he is, however, he is normally always rude and tough on Minato. This could be because Minato is indirectly one of his students, and thus he has to be hard on him. It is clear that Minato fears him at times, which is hinted from the fact most of the events involving the two of them usually ends with some kind of traumatizing (usually humorous) experience on Minato's part. Despite all this, Naoya has shown a softness underneath his rough exterior for certain people, especially and ironically Minato. History Nothing is known about Naoya's childhood nor the early stages of his adulthood either. At some point, Naoya had taken supreme leadership of the Mitsurugi Clan. Synopsis Part V Equipment *' :' Unique to Naoya alone, he carries with him a set of specialized tubes in the shape of pistol bullets. Despite being smaller than normal tubes, within these bullets contain super-condensed liquified that is nearly triple the density of the normal liquid spiritual power contained in the standard tubes. During battle, Naoya can masterfully load these bullets into his pistol, replacing the normal bullets forged from , at such a speed and with such grace that most opponents would never notice it happening. After firing them, it is then possible for Naoya to mentally call forth a that activates on his command. It is unknown how many he carries with him but it is expected to be at least twenty. Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: As a former and current Director, Naoya boasts truly incredible that effortlessly puts him on par with that of the Captains of the . It is truly a truly fearsome level of power that causes even the most seasoned of adversaries to flee in fear; signifying the deep magnitude of strength hidden in his reiatsu. His spiritual power is dark red in coloration. Massive Strength: Naoya has a large degree of physical strength, capable of throwing an average-weight subordinate of his own several yards with a single throw of the arm. Gintō Master Knight Schrift Reishi Pistol: As a Quincy, Naoya can gather both spirit energy and particles together in order to form physical weapons. Her favored weapon manifests in the form of a pistol.The pistol itself has a rather long body, shown to have a rather western appearance. On the body of the pistol is a golden cross, similar in shape to what is shown on his uniform. The bullets of his weapon are dense, compressed, and solidified amounts of stored within the pistol. Each bullet packs an immense amount of force; a single bullet had the force to rip through three that were in close proximity with one another. *' ' (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Destroying Arrow of Sanctity"): By tapping the butt of the pistol, and then pull it back, making it seem as if he was aiming a bow and arrow, Naoya charges the bullets in the pistol to form a large spiritual arrow. After letting go of his hold on the end of the "arrow", the spirit attack is unleashed at incredible speeds, to the point that it is considered nigh impossible to dodge the attack. Strength-wise, the spirit arrow is capable of completely breaking through almost any defense and is presumed to be strong enough to eradicate anyone should it strike someone head-on. Quotes * "If it rusts, it can never be trusted. If its owner fails to control it, it will cut him. Yes, pride is like a blade." Behind the Scenes